Your the most beautiful
by LicoriceLady
Summary: Jack realizing that he may never see that gorgeous omega again did what any alpha would do. He grabbed the large man's wrist and yelled "Hey my name's Jack Frost. You're the most beautiful omega I've ever. What's your name..."
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story, so please be Gentle. Well the plot it its an Alpha-Omega outline.  
If you guys don't know what Alpha-Omega is I'll explain, if you already know please scroll down.  
Let's Begin, the society is made up of the types Alphas, Omega, and Betas.  
Alphas are the dominant ones, they will categorized as bosses, fathers. They are considered much bigger, smarter, stronger than Betas and Omegas. There can be Alpha Males and females, they both cannot give birth. They mainly mate with Omegas, due to they being able to smell omega pheromones. When the Alpha mate with his mate, he creates a knot on the base of his penis, to help impregnate his mate.  
Betas are the normal people, they can't smell the omega or alpha pheromones. They can be very smart and strong, but are still weak compared to Alphas. They have various types of jobs.  
Omega are the "mothers", both males and females can be omega. They tend to be very small, and both have big hips for child bearing. Though they can be smart, they are told to be very submissive to Alphas or Beta. Omegas are the only ones that can go into this type of heat, which in the animal kingdom is when the women go into a stage to be impregnated by any near by male. It may last up to a week.

Well that's all the basics, if your still confused just ask questions or GOOGLE.

The Plot is past human time, Hiccup has a leg but Toothless isn't a dragon but a wolf. Jack is the apprentice of North, he goes to negotiate with Stoick. Historically Vikings and the English men did get into many rivalries. He meet Hiccup and immediately Knows he wants the cutie.

* * *

It was a simple day as all the others, the wind still and the sun out yet the temperature was freezing cold. The snow was up to three feet tall and covered all of the island of Berk.

Though the village lay in freezing snow it did not stop the Vikings in doing their daily doings. The strong brutish Vikings looked like they could destroy any power all that would stand in their way. There wasn't many Omega Vikings that lived on the island, it was mainly Betas and Alphas, only the strongest could mate with an omega. But on the island of Berk lived the small omega Viking Hiccup, who seemed that he would never be claimed by an alpha. His small appearance, sarcastic phrases and unlike omega attitude, all factored in his reason why he didn't have an Alpha. Till one day a small English vessel landed on the island.

Jack Overland Frost, a 17 year old kid full of cockiness, humor and a childish spirit, stepped foot on that island. He, under the apprenticeship of Nicholas Claus, was sent to Berk to be sure that there wouldn't be any conflicts between the English crown and the Norwegian Vikings.

As he was negotiating terms with Stoick the Alpha Chief of the island, Frost laid eyes on the most beautiful omega that has ever lived. At first Stoick thought Frost was thinking on the trading plans, till he looked up and say his gaping mouth, Stoick followed the eyes of the blued boy. Till he saw the object the Alpha was ogling over, his _precious _omega son.

Frost looked at the young omega with such intensity, Hiccup felt that his knees where buckling. Hiccup had never seen an Alpha have eyes with such lustful hunger, well he has but it was never directed _at_ him. He could feel that strange white haired boy strip him of his clothing with eyes. Hiccup felt he could start his heat early then and there; hoping who ever that man was would take him.

Stoick all the while could smell the pheromones being released by his son. Thinking quickly he signed the papers and pushed them in the teenagers' hands.

"There are the papers that you need; I hope that my people and your people will continue to trade in peace." Stoick said standing to his full height" I expect you to leave immediately". He stared at the boy waiting till he would move. Finally his patience snapped and he lifted the boy by the collar and led him to the door.

Jack realizing that he may never see that gorgeous omega again did what any alpha would do. He grabbed the large man's wrist and yelled "Hey my name's Jack Frost. You're the most beautiful omega I've ever. What's your name..." but he never finished his sentence as his father slammed the door on his face.

Stoick waited till his son's heart beat went to its neutral pace. Hiccup looked at his dad wanting till he could speak normally.

"D..Da..Dad, who was that boy?" he asked pulling at his sweaters hem.

"No one forget you ever meet that boy. Now go up stairs and wash that alpha's pheromones from your clothes or else it'll stay" his father said as he walked to the front door. Frantically Hiccup through himself and put his arms out so no one could pass, but looking at those arms even a newborn baby could push pass him.

"But Dad didn't you hear him he was actually interested in me. Do you think he likes me" Hiccup said looking at the floor blushing, thinking how he probably looks like an idiot. He has never acted like an omega, speaking out when they told him to shut up, pushing them away when they tried to court him; so many Alphas looked at him as not only a weak Viking but a broken Omega.

Stoick turned pink with anger hearing his son's words "Oh no, no son of mine will mate with an Alpha such as him".

"But dad….!"

"No buts'. You are the only pure blooded son of mine, the last thing I have of your mothers. I will not give you up to a weak Alpha as that. Who probably has no penny to his name. You deserve far better." With that Stoick picked his son by his armpits, turned and gently placed him on the floor and left.

Hiccup looked at the floor and sighed. Hearing a wolf he turned seeing his tall black wolf, toothless looking at him rubbing at his leg. "I know bud he doesn't understand, it's not every day a good-looking Alpha comes to you and says you're beautiful, especially if your me but I like him. What should I do? I'm probably going with my omega nature; maybe I should listen to my dad and take which ever mate he likes right?" Hiccup said rubbing Toothless head.

They sat there in the cottages living room, the fire cricking every so often. Thought his father told him to forget it, he couldn't. Hiccup never listened to his father before. Going against every order he was ever given. But why is he so hesitant about it now. I mean there are perfectly capable alpha choices here, there is that boy across the village, no he is such a pervert. Maybe the beta fisherman, no he has already mated, maybe Snotlout.

"Nope I'd rather die a virgin than mate with whatever man he chooses here, let's go bud and find Jack".

* * *

But the time Hiccup landed on the coast line the English vessels had already parted. He felt his stomach drop at the thought of marring Snoutlot.

"Hey good thing I found you thought I would never meet you again" Hiccup turned to seen Jack panting with a light pink blush on his face. Hiccup smiled and snickered, Toothless nealing at Hiccup's feet silently judging Jack.

"At least I know you have good tracking skills, my father might like you after all"

Jack only laughed and patted his wrinkled shirt, "Wow you're one in a million, an omega with not only charm but a hot body. I'm the luckiest Alpha, how come no Alpha has laid claim to you"

Hiccup looked away and sat on a log near the mountain side, "My father is the chief, so it's expected of me bear children and continue the bloodline. And as you can see I'm small my hips aren't even big, I talk back I can't fight. Not many Alphas want to go to war for me. Or even touch me"

Jack looked at the gloomy Omega and patted that auburn hair "Well you're too special for the likes of them. Your smart smarter than a lot of omegas I've meet back home, cuter too."

Hiccup smiled and began to pull at his sleeves "Really my quite a charmer"

"Yeah I'm glad no one claimed you, and then I would have no purpose then be with you. I would gladly die for you and for the touching part I will _absolutely _volunteer, I'll touch every part from these plump lips to these round globs" Jack said sliding his hands up and down Hiccup's waist.

"JACK!"

"And your hips they're amazing and that ass man I'm having lewd thoughts on what I want to do to you, and your what 14 its normal to be small"

Hiccup buried his face in his hands "Jack you're such a pervert, I take it back you're not a gentleman" Jack laughed and kissed Hiccups head.

"Sorry just a habit I guess"

"What you normally make people blush." Hiccup said slightly jealous.

"No not on purpose but with you I can't help it comes out" Jack said blushing.

Hiccup smiled and leaned on his shoulder shivering "You're stupid. And Cold"

"Sorry I get that a lot I should move"

"No no I like it you're wonderful." Hiccup said holding Jacks arm close to his body that Jack could feel the heat radiating off the boy. Jack's blush deepened feeling the heat of Hiccup's thighs seep through his hand, which happened to land on Hiccups leg.

"Hey why do you have that stick, with that hair you'll look like an old man from faraway" Hiccup said pointing at the stick near Jacks leg.

Seperating their limbs Jack grabbed his staff "It's a family heirloom, see the wooden carvings"

"Oh wow it's beautiful. My dad gave me half of my mom's breastplate as a gift" Hiccup said giggling.

"Really wow Vikings sure are strange. I hope our kids wont be that weird" Jack said laughing.

"Ki..Kids" Hiccup shrieked.

"Yeah Kids. They'll be beautiful, if their omegas they'll have your amazing eyes and nice ass. And alphas they'll get my hot bod" Jack said standing up and twirling his staff.

"Jack your thinking about that. I barely know you. "

Jack smiled and leaned in Hiccup's face using the staff as support "Well the ship comes back till next Thursday, I have pleanty of time to know every crook of your body, especially those under your clothes" Jack said grinning.

"JJAAACCCKKK"

Soon time passed at it was already next Thursday. And Jack had to say goodbye, before he left. Jack grabbed Hiccup by the waist and kissed him. Pushing the omega close to his body that their chest touched, Hiccup groaned wrapping threading his hands in Jack's soft white hair. With that Jack separated promised Hiccup he will come back.

And then looked at Stoick and said that he will be with Hiccup and he will be good enough for someone as incredible as Hiccup. And he left.

* * *

Every 6 months the English vessels returned, Jack coming for each trip lavishing Hiccup with foreign gifts, compass maps, gowns. And Jack would go to Stoick to and give him all the pay he got from his job, as in the olden days trying to gain praise from Hiccup's father. At first Stoick threw Jack's money back at him. But finally at Jack's 15th attempt Stoick gave in. Soon he began to warm up to the gentle courting the albino did for his son.

Jack would barley kiss Hiccup but would kiss his hand, and he would always stay as far away from the village when Hiccup went into heat. So Stoick would not seem threatened by another Alpha force. And would have casual talks with Jack and the business he held.

Soon 4 years passed and Hiccup turned 18, his hips growing to its full size. He was considered the most beautiful omega that lived on the island. With Hiccup at his age to be wed, Alphas lined up at the door. Stoick all turned them away, knowing that the only reason they paid attention was due to his now physical appearance.

Stoick chose the alpha that courted his son for 4 years, the now 21 year old Jack Overland Frost. In the Summer of the next year, Hiccup became Hiccup Horrendous Frost.

In their new cottage Jack lay near the fire with Hiccup, "Are you happy Jack?"

"Yes I love you my beautiful ugly duckling" Jack said hugging the small omega even when Hiccup grew he was 5 inches shorter.

"Jack are you happy with how life is now" Hiccup said sitting up, leaving Jack still laying on the ground. He sat up and looked at his omega worriedly.

"What's wrong are you hurt?"

Hiccup looked at him and looked straight into Jacks eyes "Jack" with seriousness in his tone but face flushed "I want a baby"

Jack looked at him, processing everything till a bright smile went on his face, "yay, yay lets have that. Right now I'll get the blankets, we can make love near the fire"

"Jack, my heat isn't till two weeks from now, and I haven't exactly prepared for a child yet and.." Jack pressed his lips on Hiccups shutting him up.

"I don't care. You want a baby right, then I'll give you baby. I'll love him forever ok?" Jack said looking into Hiccup's eyes lovingly.

Hiccup smiled " Ok Jack ok" with that Jack pressed his lips on Hiccups lips again and slowly lowered him on the blanket covered floor.

* * *

The Frost cottage years later could be heard miles away, the sound of childish screams and laughs. Jack impregnated Hiccup more than seven times; Hiccup produced four omegas three males and one female, and three Alphas one male and two females.

Hiccup became the chief of the village, due to Jack being to main shipping coordinator in England.

"Hiccup"

"Yes Jack what is it?"

"You're the most beautiful Omega ever" Jack giggled wrapping his arms around the waist of his omega

"You're the most annoying Alpha ever" Hiccup smiled wrapping his arms around Jacks neck.

They looked at each other and leandi their foreheads together. Toothless jumping between the two and licking Hiccup's prosthetic leg. Jack smiled and kissed Hiccup goodbye to find his children.

Hiccup looked down at Toothless "So glad I followed him huh Bud" Toothless smiling in return. Silently agreeing.


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so dirty. I began writing this at 6pm and ended at 9pm. I'm tired. This is literally 5 pages of porn. I so dirty. So now I hope your satisfied forgive me if the detail is bad. Ok continue.

* * *

I had only been year since Jack and Hiccup had mated. They were already feeling the anxiety of it. Jack would be away for a majority of time, off doing business, and returning only for a short while. Hiccup understood that Jack was trying his best to make sure that he and his future children would be sustained. But he couldn't help but feel a little lonely.

His father was still the chief so he and Gobber would be at other villages to negotiate anti-war deals. Astrid would visit him and they would play with Toothless and . But he was an Omega he has needs and sometimes when Jack was gone a long period of time he would have to relief himself.

About the fifth time Jack had left, Hiccup decided to go find an object to help him. He went to ask the high priestess, where he could find the marble Omegas crafted dildos. At first using it was really awkward. Then after the first time it became a weekly thing. When Jack was home he would hide it under the floor boards in the den.

It was especially hard for Hiccup to even let Jack get out of bed for a long time, they would go at it for so long that Hiccup would sometimes pass out before they finished, he never had that much of stamina, and compared to Jack no way.

But even if he was being slightly satisfied he had a gaping emptiness in his heart. He wanted to feel the warmth of a child. The other betas and omegas as soon as they mated they gave birth to a child. But since Hiccup was so small his body would still have to be accustomed to an alpha in him. But oh how he wanted to have a child. To see a small boy with Hiccup's auburn hair and blue eyes running around the house playing with Toothless.

He had a plan; his heat would happen a few days after Jack came back home. He was determined to be impregnated before then.

* * *

The boat landed at the island around midday. As the bottom hit the coast Jack jumped off.

"Jack have fun!" North said waving.

"Will do!".

"Hey you better impregnate him soon" Aster yelled as he saw the white haired man run.

"Of course".

Jack waved hello to everyone. Going to Astrid to chat a bit check up if Hiccup was ok while he was gone, Fishlegs to give him portraits and maps, Ruffnut and Tuffnut to give them new looking weapons, and to talk to Stoick for a bit and give him recent spices. With that he ran to their cottage close up the mountain. He opened the door.

"Honey I'm home!" He yelled.

There was a clank sound and Hiccups head peaked out of the kitchen. Hiccup smiled and ran to Jack. Hugging him tightly. He wound his arms around Jack's neck and Jack squeezing Hiccups waist. He pressed his nose to the freckled neck and sniffed that wonderful smell. There moment didn't last long, because a giant body ran into them. Jack looked up and saw Toothless licking his face, getting slobber all over his face.

"Hey buddy, come on your making him into a waterfall of your own salvia" Hiccups said chuckling. Jack pushed Toothless back and shook the wetness from his clothes.

"You know I kinda wanted to be wet for other reasons" Jack said grinning at the smaller. Hiccup blushed and looked away.

"Go up take a bath, and while you're at it. Take Toothless a bath too"

"Ok come dragon breath let's take a bath" Jack ran out to the bath house. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling him that. Icicle"

"Never!"

* * *

When Jack return Hiccup served him a wonderful fish stew and garlic bread and the three ate in peaceful silence. After dinner, they listened to Jack's adventures and the different things he saw. How he meet a boy named Jamie in the New World. But the time the sunset, Toothless went off too bed. Leaving Jack and Hiccup awake in their bedroom.

"I missed you" Hiccup said rubbing his palms up and down Jack's chest. He smiled and kissed the top of Hic's head.

"Me too. It was so hard not to masturbate to the thought of you" Hiccup buried his face in Jack's face.

He only smiled at his mates reaction and pulled him into a hug onto the bed. Hiccup was in between his legs as he sat his back against the headboard. They both were in their nightwear, looking at the moon.

Jack was about to close his eyes and sleep. Until he felt his hand be moved and touch something warm. He flew open his eyes, to see his hand rubbing against the breast of Hiccup. He could feel the nipple harden under the fabric, Hiccup's face a bright red and his hands wrapped tightly around Jack's wrist.

The white haired man could only swallow, and feel his blood rush to his organ down south. He was finally able to say something.

"Hiccup" The omega's eyes opened, full of lust.

"Jack I need you so much" he pushed Jack's hand harder against his nipple and rubbed at it, occasionally gridding against Jack's hips. With that he pushed Hiccup until he was on top of the smaller male.

Hiccup smiled and wrapped his small legs around Jack's waist. His prosthetic on the floor. They pressed their lips against each other, Jack's forearms next to Hiccup's head; he was rubbing against him so that there erections rubbed.

Their tongues wrapped around each other, salvia dripping down Hiccup's mouth when they'd separate. Jack would go back so they could breathe before placing back down. Jack moved his right arm to touch Hiccup's waist sliding it up and down. Then he began to move it slowly to his thigh squeezing the flesh gently. Hiccup moaned lowly and lifted his leg up his night gown sliding down his leg.. Jack then moved down to touch and the nub of Hiccup's foot was supposed to be. Gently touching it. Hiccup at when the first mated didn't want Jack to see his leg, but after Jack told him countless times, that he loved him that a missing foot wasn't going to ever change that. When Jack was done there, he moved his hand to Hiccup's butt, squeezing the flesh, Hiccup separated their lips to take breathe in let out a shaken moan. "

"Jack hurry." He said pulling Jack's shirt over his head and smashing their lips together. Jack went to bit on the freckled neck and pushed Hiccup's nightgown up so that it went past his waist that his entire private parts were exposed. His small erection standing up.

Jack looked down and poked at it, _three inches of pure adorableness_. Hiccup blushed and pulled at his nightgown higher so it was up to his chest.

"Jack please, touch me here" he whimpered as he exposed his hard red nipples.

Jack looked up to see Hiccup's embarrassed face and naked chest he could come right there. He moved his hand to kiss Hiccup's left nipple and rub against his right nipple. Hiccup moaned loudly and pushed Jack's head closer to his chest.

"Ah, Jack more please" Jack sucked on the nub, swirling his tongue occasionally. When he felt that one was firm enough he moved to the next one. Hiccup was blushed and moaning, he couldn't take it anymore with a wordless cry he came, dirtying Jack's pants and their chest. Jack pulled away to look at his pants and saw Hiccup panting his legs spread wide open and from his private to his nipples dirty in his cum. Jack slipped his hand in his pants and rubbed at his hard prick. Hiccup finally got over his high to see Jack rubbing furiously at his erection, his beautiful blue eyes covered in lust. Hiccup could feel and see Jack staring at his with full concentration; he looked down to see his bottom dirty.

He smiled his crooked smile and blushed "Jack don't keep me waiting. I need it."

Jack stopped rubbing and removed his pants as quickly as he could. And tossing somewhere. He then pushed Hiccup's legs up looking at the entrance. Jack went down to smell the slick formed down there, natural lubricate. He licked his lips at the scent. And brought his point finger to push and the hole. Hiccup twitched and gripped at the sheets.

Jack just moved his finger in circles stimulating Hiccup, seeing even more slick gush out of Hiccup's hole. He then pushed his finger inside, groaning at the familiar heat, he touched the insides and poked at all the places he knew would make Hiccups scream. Hiccup wasn't doing so well, he wanted to please Jack. But Jack knew every place that made him go crazy, he was forced to lie there at just be pile of bones, moaning at the wonderful feeling.

Jack then added two fingers, spreading them to make Hiccup wide. He could enter already but he liked this part. After torturing Hiccup for a while he finally had four fingers spreading Hiccup wide. Hiccup was moaning, and panting quickly gripping his legs so they could be father open. Jack pulled his fingers out to plugned them in deeply. Hiccup screamed Jack's name, and gripped the sheets next to his head. Jack grinning slyly, pulling out his fingers again. Pushing them deeper and faster twisting his fingers to hit each pleasure point. Hiccup's eyes closed at the familiar sensation. He felt his stomach tighten.

"Jack I'm coming" with that he came his liquid flying to dirty his already filthy chest. And even more slick gushed out as he came. Jack's fingers becoming covered in that sweet liquid. The alpha could hardly contain himself he pulled Hiccup's nightgown off, while he was still in euphoria. He then gripped his hard erection, and pulled at it furiously. Jack looked down to see Hiccup slowly coming too. So he picked Hiccup's small fit legs put them over his shoulders, his dick touching Hiccup's hole. Jack went down to Hiccup's ear.

"I love you" he whispered his voice low, and husky. He pushed in all at once. Hiccup quickly regained his senses and screamed loudly pulling at the sheets. Jack waited for Hiccup to feel comfortable, before he could start. He waited their as best he could, sweat dripping down his face a small pink blush covering his pale face. He looked down to see Hiccup matted with sweat, panting to get oxygen in his lungs again. Jack smiled and gently kissed Hiccup's forehead. Hiccup opened his eyes to look at his husband.

"How are you?" Jack said groaning.

"I'm fine. You." Hiccup said smiling hoarsely.

Jack smiled and chuckled "I'm ok just in a tight situation". Hiccup smiled and wrapped his hand into Jack's soft white hair.

"Maybe I can help." Hiccup said kissing Jack's cheek. Jack nodded and pulled out, Hiccup whimpering softly. When he had his tip still in, he went in. Hiccup pulled at Jack's hair, and moaned out.

"More!"

Jack went out and pushed back in. Going deeper and harder. He gripped at Hiccup's legs pushing them farther up, that Hiccup's knees where touching his ears. He pulled out as far as he could and looked for that spot that would make his mate melt. Gripping the waist he pulled out. Sweat covered his head, Jack panted lowly, so he could hear each sound that left Hiccup's mouth.

He pushed hard at Hiccup, that soon the auburn male was hitting the foot of the bed at each thrust. Hiccup removed one of his hands to push against the board to push into Jack. His arms where turning into jelly. Each thrust Jack made, more slick would leak out, falling on the dirty sheets. Jack turned a little and hit that sweet spot. Hiccup closed his eyes and moaned loudly.

"Jack yes there. Hit there again" he screamed and wrapped his hands around Jack's neck. Jack happily obliged, squeezing the perfect waist, and pounded into Hiccup faster. Sweat was covering their bodies. Hiccup's erection was bouncing at each thrust, his pre-come falling so. The small Omega felt small tears escape his eyes, his body feeling so much pleasure. He could feel Jack start to swell.

Hiccup pulled his hips back to meet Jack's thrusts midway, both groaned. Jack went to bit at Hiccup's already covered neck. Jack pushed in deeper, the sound of squelching coming after each hit. The alpha needed to come, his penis was beginning to swell, but he needed to get Hiccup to cum first. Jack bent down, Hiccup was then forced to bend farther in half, his knees basically touching the mattress. With the position Jack was able to go in deeper, hitting his spot with each thrust.

Hiccup cried loudly, going to hug Jack closer. Jack went to rub at Hiccup's nipple with one hand as he continued to thrust rapidly. Hiccup panted with each thrust, now unable to utter a sound.

With each hit, all Hiccup could do was gasp. The pleasure now to much to even make noise. Hiccup's arms fell uselessly to his sides. His support on his legs was due to Jack pressing so closely to his body. Picking his hand up he gently tapped Jack's arm.

"ja..*pant*jack *pant* cum..ing" hiccup said breathlessly. Jack groaned and went faster. Hiccup cried loudly twitching as he came. His cum flying to hit his entire chest and face. Jack opened to see Hiccup covered in cum, he called out Hiccup's name before pushing deep as he could go and coming. He gasped loudly as his penis swelled, his knot forming deep into Hiccup.

* * *

They laid there panting, Jack regained his senses quickly. He pulled at Hiccup so that he was laying on his back and Hiccup on top of him. Hiccup was panting loudly. His entire body was a mess. Jack looked at him and couldn't help but smile. After Hiccup regained his sense he looked up to Jack. He smiled, and cuddled close.

"What brought that on? You never let me enter you without you being in your heat" Jack said brushing his fingers though Hiccups wet hair. Hicucp looked up and blushed.

"I wanted to get pregnant" Jack stopped moving.

"What?"

Hiccup looked away, looking nervously at the floor. "I wanted to get pregnant. And the high priestess told me that if I had sex a day before my heat my uterus would already be open."

Jack chuckled and tightened his hold on Hiccup. "You're so cute".

"Shut up!"

"You were such a dirty cutie. Rubbing your nips, so fucking hot" Jack said smiling.

"SHUT UP!"

"Thank goodness we live three miles from your dad's house. It would be embarrassing if he heard her pleasured moans" Jack smiled even wider.

Hiccup frowned and gently slapped Jack's arm. "If we weren't attached right now I would sleep next to Toothless"

Jack smiled and kissed Hiccup in the corner of his eye. "I love you."

"And I love you, my stupid idiot"

Jack laid there wide awake listening to the soft breathes Hiccup took in. Even after the knot subsided Hiccup stayed in that position. Jack couldn't sleep, he was just thinking about the kids he could someday have. He moved his hand to touch the soft, flat stomach. _One day this beautiful person will give me the best gift. I can't wait to get it. _

* * *

_Dont' LOOK at me! I don't know if I want to continue this one. Maybe but I have more ideas, but if you want more than my job is to please you. Love you bye~_


End file.
